


With Arms Wide Open

by joyannachloe22



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyannachloe22/pseuds/joyannachloe22
Summary: I decided to write something for Juke.  I had ideas forming in my head for a week before I decided to put it to words.This story is a way for me to see where i could take the characters I do not own them.This is my way to write my version of season 2 this takes place at the end of Season one.
Relationships: Alex/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Julie's Thoughts before entering the garage

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Julie and the Phantoms. All I own is the dialogue that I am going to write for Julie and Luke. I Keep having thoughts for a story that deals with the cliff hanger in Season 1. I like most Juke fans feel like they nipped us on Luke and Julie not kissing or even discussing what it means for them in the hopefully second season.  
I would have loved it if they at least gave us a hint of the feelings that were going through their heads with being able to touch and hold each other. The wow factor aside and the creepy ending with Caleb this is my take on the direction I would like it to go.  
Most of this chapter will be in Julies POV. But I will be switching between POV’s on her and Luke depending on the chapter. This will have a lead up to Julie opening the garage doors at the end of SEASON 1. I will be italicizing the dialogue from the shows (since I do not own that dialogue belongs to Netflix.

Ch 1. Julie’s POV:  
Thoughts on the way home pt. 1:

I cannot believe we played the Orpheum. It was unbelievable. I was for sure that I was on my own there for a while. When I had not seen the boys since the garage earlier, they were gone then. But once I started playing and Alex showed up my anxiety started to lessen. Then Reggie appearing next to me gave me the faith that maybe we could get the boy’s to crossover.

Having my bandmates turned brothers appear to me was amazing. All I needed was for Luke to appear. But why wasn’t he. I was really starting to worry. My feelings for Luke made it so much harder to let them go. As I was singing the last line, he finally started to flicker in. 

But why was he flickering that has never happened before. He has always been the stronger of the boys. That worried me Luke was so strong and always there for us all and now he seems so weak. It takes a few seconds for Luke to become solid and when he does all the power of his voice comes out.

He always so smooth and vibrant. I physically cannot stay behind my keyboard. He draws me in like a magnet. Making me sing and perform better. Are performance skyrockets. The joy I feel with my phantoms is breathe taking. I just want to keep playing with them and not stop. I never thought that I would feel this alive again.

The boys have not realized all that they have done to turn my life around. I never would have gotten music back with out them. Now with the song coming to an end I know that I am about to lose them. With one last glance the song dies out. Luke, Alex, and Reggie look so happy before the poof. I know that they have moved on. With their unfinished business handled it leaves me sad and angry.

I know that my anger is not profound. I should not be mad at them. I knew going into this that at some point they would leave me. I just wanted more time. It seems that everything has sped up after the song ended. I am trying to listen to Papi and Carlos on the way home, but I just cannot. The longing I feel for them is to intense.

As we approach the garage door, I tell Papi “I just need a minute. Tonight, has been a dream and I want to take a few minutes to remember it all. I’ll be in soon promise.”

“Okay Mija take your time.” said Ray.  
“Don’t forget I need to talk to you Julie so please don’t ghost me.” said Carlos.

As they turn and leave, I take a deep breath and open the garage door. Everything fully hits me they are gone. I am so thankful that they brought music back to me and in returned brought them to me. I turn to give one more thanks to them.

“I. . . . I know I already said this but ah ……Thank you guys. You did not know what you meant to me. It was not just music that you gave. I gained a little piece of each of you. Alex you were the older brother that I wish I had. Always there for me when I need a shoulder to cry on. Reggie you were the brother that made me laugh and always willing to find away to make me smile. And Luke I never got the chance to even vocalize what you mean to me. You were more than a friend. We just connected on another level. I am going to miss our talks and the possibility of figuring out what you called an interesting relationship. God, I wish I could have sung the song I wrote for you. But nothing is permanent anymore. I seem to be destined for heartache. I just can’t ….” Julie lets out on a sob.  
She cannot hold back the tears anymore she feels like she is spiraling out of control. She needs Luke. As she is breaking down, she hears a soft:  
“Your welcome Julie” says a soft-spoken Reggie.  
Surprised Julie turns around to flip the light switch on and gasps out seeing the boys lying in pain on the floor…….

To be continued…….


	2. Julie's Thought's Continued pt2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a continue from chapter 1. It has inter-swapping point of views from Julie and Luke. I did it this way so that the scene is broke down a little further then the show. I know that it says it's Julies thoughts but its also got a mix of Luke's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Julie and the Phantom that right belongs to Kenny and Netflix’s. This chapter is more than just Julie’s thoughts. It will also be how the boys take to her confession about them in the last chapter I hope you enjoy.

Surprised Julie turns around to flip the light switch on and gasps out seeing the boys lying in pain on the floor…….

“Why, why are you here. I thought you were gone.” was all Julie could make out between sobs. She is seeing them in so much pain. She is so confused why hadn’t they crossed over. Why!!!! "No No No, I thought you crossed over. Why Why didn’t you guys crossover? Was I not enough to help you find peace from the shocks? Was I not good enough?” Julie sobs out.  
At this point she is no longer thinking straight. It must be her fault. She took to long trying to call them to her at the show. She cannot believe she did not see through that last poof. They left quicker than normal.

“Julie, no what are you thinking. Not good enough that is not true. Do you honestly think we wanted to leave you? That you mean nothing to us. You are my little sister Julie. You are more than enough to me. I guess us playing the Orpheum was not our unfinished business. But that does not mean that its your fault. To me it means we have not only band goals but, personal goals also to our unfinished business. I never want to hear you blame your self again.” stated an upset Alex.

“Ju---lie, please listen to Alex. You are not at fault here. It is like Caleb knew that this performance was not going to be our unfinished business. You are never going to be the blame for any of this. It is our fault that this is happening we went out looking for Willie to get revenge on Bobby. He in returned introduced Caleb to us. All of this comes down to us being stupid. All you have done is help us and be there for us since we popped into your life. We could never be disappointed by you.” Sobbed out Reggie.

Looking at both of my brothers pleading with me to understand. That physically there is nothing that I could have done. That this situation is unique to us all. I cannot seem to look at Luke though. The feelings that I am having seem so strong that I am afraid that he will be my undoing. Something tells me his revelation to my break down will break him down.

Luke’s POV:  
I cannot take this anymore. She looks so down. How can this be her fault? We made this mess, and she is wanting to take the blame. I never expected to see her like this. When we first got here, she seemed a little hard up. Always talking about boundaries and making it seem like we should not be here. Until I heard her sing and play the piano.  
I could not believe that a voice like that could exist. Playing with her has been the best thing in my unlife. She shines like a diamond. I cannot take her blaming herself. We messed up ……  
“Jules, this is why we spoofed out like we did tonight. We wanted you to think that we had crossed over. We just did not have another place to go. This garage has been our home for so long. You have made it a place that we know is safe and warm. It’s where if we do poof out of existence, we want it to be here.” Said a distraught Luke.  
He could barely move the jolts are getting worse. The pain from them though is nothing like watching Julie break down. The confession she gave about his brothers and himself is something that he does not know how to digest. The boys handled that better than he is.

“We honestly thought that you’d come home exhausted and ready for bed. It’s why we chose to come here.” Said a sniffling Reggie.

“Yeah, well I knew that she would make her way out here. Considering if we did leave her this is the last piece of us, she has left. Luke’s journal being here, our instruments being here, and its where all our memories together are at mostly. I knew she’d come out here to say her last goodbyes to us all. Even if she were tired and drained from the performances. She would still come out here. But you two never listen to me.” Yelled out Alex on a shockwave of pain.

Julie’s POV:  
(crying)  
No, they cannot be fighting right now. This does not help them anymore than it helps me. Those shocks are coming faster than before. They can not take much more of this.  
“You have to save yourselves…. right now, ……. Go join Caleb’s Club ……. Please (Julie Sobs out). It is better than you all not existing at all……. Please just go (poof out do something) for me please. I cannot live in a world that you all are not apart of. Whether your performing with me or at a Club that can keep you all alive. PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE just go save yourselves. Julie could barely make out between sobs.

“NO JULIE WE’RE NOT GOING BACK THERE.” yells out a distraught Reggie.

Luke’s POV:  
I can not believe what I am hearing she is begging us to leave her. I can not do that. I will not leave her she means more to me than she realizes. Having tried to say goodbye to her earlier nearly killed me. Not being able to touch her right now. If I could she would know that I mean what I am about to say.

“No Jules, just no. We are not leaving you. Caleb can do his absolute worse to us. We will not go back to that place. We should not have gone in the first place. We all should have just listened to you. Trying to get revenge on Bobby is what caused this. You want to know what I learned in all of this. I learnt that no music is worth making if we are not making it with you.  
We may have brought music back to you. But you bought music and life back to us. With out you Sunset Curve does not exist. We are your Phantoms. No one else can ever come between that. No Regrets Jules. We are forever yours.” Cries a passionate Luke.

Julie’s POV:  
(all Julie can do at this point is throw her arms around Luke and deeply cry)

I cannot believe he just told me that. Without thinking I am wrapped in his arms. Its so warm and comforting. It is what I thought holding him would feel like. This is so emotionally charged. Without thinking she tells the boys:

“I love you guys so so much”  
“Oh!!!!” cries Reggie and Alex. They cannot believe this is happening.

Pulling back Julie realizes what just happened. “How…. How am I touching you Luke?” Her hands wondering along his arms in complete abandon till she reaches Luke’s hands.  
“I do not know” says Luke amazed.  
Reaching up Julie wipes off some of Luke’s tears that have fallen. Luke seems to have the same idea as her because the next thing she knows he is wiping every tear away softly. They both can not believe that they are finally able to touch.  
“I feel stronger now” stated Luke.  
“Alex, Reggie come” says Julie. Once all our embraced in each other’s arms a golden light appears around them. Embracing the quartet.  
“I don’t feel as weak anymore” stated Reggie.  
“Me neither. Not that I was weak before.” Laughed out Alex.

(All of a sudden, the boys flinch out lifting their arms as the stamp Caleb gave them lifts into the air and disappears.)

“What do you think that means?” asks Julie.  
“I think that means the band is back. We are not leaving you Julie that is what I think that means.” Says an incredibly happy and relieved Luke.  
“You guys think that we can try that hug thing one more time.” Asks Alex.  
“YEAH” they all say.  
“I like this” says a smiling Reggie.  
“Me too. I finally feel complete being able to hug you all. It makes you all more real to me.” Julie says before they start jumping around.  
“We played the Orpheum” Julie lets out on a squeal now that she is finally realizing that the boys are not leaving her. She starts thinking about the fact that her and Luke need to have a big conversation. She knows that her confession earlier will need to be talked about.  
She wants to know now that they can touch if it will change anything. Being able to feel her brothers and by extension Luke is amazing. It is so warm and loving she cannot get enough. But for now, she is going to take this one step at a time. All she can do is stare into Luke’s eyes across from her. Know that he is not leaving her anytime soon.  
The longing she sees there makes her shiver. Only time will tell where it will lead. After a few minutes they brake apart.  
“I’m going to head in to have that talk with Carlos. I will see you all in the morning. I am so glad I did not lose any of you tonight. Night guys.” Says Julie turning to leave.

“Ah Jules before you go can we talk in private please.” Says an unsure Luke.  
“Ah sure Luke” says a scared Julie.

To be continued ……………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be me taking a control of what I thought happened on the conversation between Luke and Julie. and I plan to cut out Nick getting taken over by Caleb. Not that I am not curious about that in the next season but I have no desire to actually write that. so I hopped you all enjoy my take on the end of episode 9 and the continue on with my version of a season 2.


	3. Juke Feelings Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about their feelings. Its a little long. and its a lot of long talking from Julie and thoughts from Luke.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Julie and the Phantoms. If I did, we would not have been left on that type of cliffhanger. I would have shown what happened after they stopped hugging and not jumped to the next morning.  
In this chapter I am going to continue the talk between Luke and Julie. I gave a certain monologue for Julie semi confessing her feeling toward Luke. This is going to go a little more in depth with Luke wanting answers now that they can touch. I am going to go maybe a little more T rated here. If you do not like it, please do not take it out on me.  
I am planning on them being a couple in my story I know some do not want to see that, but I do. I do not mind that there is an age gape between Charlie and Madison. Especially when Juke is only about 2 years apart in the show. The whole thing to judge if they end up together is wrong to me because shows have a history of age gaps that get played off on screen. Twilight had it, Vampire Diaries had it, Buffy the Vampire Slayer had it and many more.

Ch. 3 Juke Feelings Exposed:

Events from last chapter:  
After a few minutes they break apart.   
“I’m going to head in to have that talk with Carlos. I will see you all in the morning. I am so glad I did not lose any of you tonight. Night guys.” Says Julie turning to leave.

“Ah Jules before you go can we talk in private please.” Says an unsure Luke.  
“Ah sure Luke” says a scared Julie.

Luke’s POV.

I cannot believe I can touch her. She gave such an emotional revelation to her true feelings for me. I need to know what her feelings are. If they are anywhere close to mine? I can not let her go on believing that I do not care. I have cared since she sang WAKE UP. Her voice pulled me in. Seeing her passion for her family and friends opened mine up to possibilities.   
When she took “Unsaid Emily” to my mom that caused me to truly see my feelings for this amazing girl. I never wanted to leave her. She has become my everything. My passion had always been music but the moment I met Julie that changed. The hurt and the pain I had seen in her moments ago was agony. She was never supposed to come back in. I never wanted to say goodbye to my heart.   
That is what she is my heart my soul. Caleb may have had a pull on me. But my connection to Julie and my will to fight came from knowing that she was my connection to this world. Hearing her say I meant everything to her. That she did not want me to let go and to fight, stung. I knew that we could not be together hell I could not even touch her before now.   
How was I supposed to hold her, kiss her, or comfort her if we could not touch? What kind of relationship could we have had? That was not the life I wanted for her. In time I knew once we were gone, she would find a lifer to be with. Being here to see her move on would have hurt me but my sacrifice would hopefully let her in the end be happy.   
Now though I know that I have unfinished business that is not just band related its also personal. I have a feeling mine is related to Julie. That we were sent to her to form the Phantoms, but I was meant to find love. She was meant for me. As we walked out the garage, I can tell that she is extremely nervous. I feel like this is going to be a gigantic step for us. I just can help it “Julie” I say.   
“Yes, Luke”  
I walk closer to her. I just cannot help not taking her hand in mine. Feeling her is so wonderful. She is so soft and warm. Rubbing my fingers back and forth I ask her what has been bugging me since she walked into the garage.  
“Jules, I need to know what it meant. Did you mean what you said. Am I your everything? What did you mean when you said I never knew what I actually meant to you” asked a confused Luke? 

Julie’s POV:

“Luke, I…. don’t even know where to begin.” Stated Julie. She honestly is terrified. The feelings that he creates in her. She has never felt before. She knows that at one point she had feelings for Nick. But those feelings seemed little compare to Luke’s. She always felt a little left behind in the boy department.   
When everyone was getting their first boyfriend or crushes no one ever looked her way. Then her mom died, and she shoved all other feeling away. She just does not know how to deal with the pressure of being lonely. Luke does not make her feel that way. LUKE lifts her up and gives her the courage to do things she never thought she could.  
“Just try please, Jules.” asked Luke.  
“Okay, Luke. You see before you guys appeared in my life was not exactly bright. You all know that my mom died but even before that everyone ignored me. Besides Flynn and Carrie no one cared or even looked at me. I have never considered myself not like those two. Then Nick happened for Carrie. She always wanted the spotlight.  
Always willing to do what is necessary to get noticed. And that is paid off for Carrie. It is what started are down fall as friends. It was not the music that tore us apart it was one friend being jealous of the other that did it. Flynn has stuck by me even though I have not been what a best friend should be in the last year.   
She has always been outgoing with her personality sarcastic, funny, and sweet. In some ways she should have left me to like Carrie. My anxiety on myself only really started to show after my mom got sick. I started to realize what not having her around meant. I would never be able to talk to her about the boy I liked. Or my first date, first kiss, first anything.  
My mom was my rock. But I could never tell her that I did not believe that I was pretty. My parents always told me that I was beautiful. My image has never been what other girls are. I know that I have some fashion sense. I may have Flynn to hype up my image. But that does not mean that she is better off without me. The next thing I know I have 3 gorgeous guys literally drop into my world.   
A side from Alex and his anxiety due to his parents. You and Reggie always seem so confident. SO relaxed being who you are. It is given me the power to be on stage to sing with you all. Your pep talk to me the night before we sang “Bright” gave me confidence. It was not just lack of singing for a year that freaked me out.  
It was YOU that freaked me out.” Julie stopped there for a second to take a breath. She was trying hard not to hyperventilate. The tears she could not stop! She was trying hard not to look at Luke during this and to see the pity in his eyes.  
“Jules, I ….” Luke did not know what to say to this. He knows that there is more to this. He did not know how to feel about freaking her out. He feels a little put out that she feels he is that confident when he really is not. He has been dealing with anxiety and stress for along time. His confidence has always been his music. The power that it gives to a person and audience is outstanding.  
“No Luke I’m not finished. At the start of all this I knew that I had an attraction to you. I was not exactly sure how strong that was. You may not like the fact that when you teased me about Nick. That it stung because Nick never really gave me the time of day til after “Bright”. You set me up in that dance class.  
You see and I did not want to tell you this way but its time. You got so into my head that I sort of had a daydream that it was you that I was singing and dancing with. I was able to piece together the song I had us singing. It allowed me to bridge together that my feelings for you were more than just friendly.  
It caused me to run out of class to the music room. I could not believe at first that my feelings were that strong. The feelings went beyond infatuation. Then Flynn came in she tried telling me that it was a lost cause. That I should focus on Nick he was ALIVE. That yes, I needed to get ready for the party and that I needed to avoid looking you in the eye.  
That your cute puppy dog eyes would be my downfall. Do you know how hard it was to avoid looking at you for the connection that we are forming to each other? The looks you were giving because I refused to form the connection. It was intentional on my part. I am sorry for that I know that it hurt you to some point. Considering the guitar rift and the ending of the song.  
It is one of the reasons that I took “Unsaid Emily” to your parents. I wanted to do something that would show that you matter to me. That your pain I could feel it. I never wanted to hurt you again. I know what its like to be ignored and pushed aside by other people’s feelings. You were right when you said we have and interesting little relationship.  
Because if I have learned anything the last few days is that I LOVE all you guys. Reggie and Alex are the older brothers I have ever wanted. But you my dear Luke I love with all my heart. I do not know where we go from here, but I am willing to find out. Because after watching you nearly leave me tonight, I cannot breathe without you. Til that moment I was able to hug you I never knew I wanted someone so much. You tell me that NO music is worth making with out me. NO Regrets.  
Well here is my answer to you after all of this. I am in love with you Luke Patterson. I cannot breathe without you. This all may end badly you may not care for me like I care about you. But I cannot do it anymore Luke I cannot be without you. I just can’t.” Sobbed out Julie.

Luke’s POV:

Luke watched as Julie crumbled to the ground. He could not believe what he put her through. How could he not see what she was dealing with? All he has ever wanted is to have someone that would love him unconditionally. Someone to connect to heart, mind, and soul.  
Julie was that person he has known since “Finally Free”. Their chemistry was through the roof. How could he not see it? This beautiful girl with a heart of gold love’s him. My god I caused her to write a song about me one I am hoping she will share with me but at this moment I need to stop those sobs. Sitting down beside her he says:  
“Julie, Baby please stop crying. Please I cannot take you this upset. I know I asked for and explanation and I did not think it bring me this pain. I never want you to hurt because when you do so do I. God Jules, all my human life all I wanted was someone to understand me to love me for who I am. I just did not think that I needed to die to find that person.   
You brighten my lonely world Jules. You honestly do not know how much. Before you I never would have made peace with my parents. You not only make me a better song writer but person. Your so beautiful. So perfect to me. I never want you to feel like I do not love you. Because I do Jules. I DO LOVE YOU. With all my heart.  
I want to hear that song at some point because its something you wrote for me for us.” Said a passionate Luke. With that he pulls her into his arms. Rocking her back and forth hoping to stop her crying.   
“Julie, I want to kiss you can I” asked Luke.  
Looking down at Julie all he can think is no matter if she is crying, she is the most beautiful girl in the world.  
“Yes, Luke you can kiss me it feels like we have been waiting for this for so long.” Stated Julie.  
With that Luke bends down capturing her lips.

To Be Continued…….


	4. The Kiss and Nosey Big Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:   
>  As I have said before I do not own the rights to Julie and the Phantoms. Kenny and Netflix own those. If I did, I would change a few things.   
>  I am sorry for not updating the last about week. I have been busy at work, celebrated my birthday, and had so things going on that I now have handled.  
>  In this chapter I am going to come off a little stronger with Juke. I know I promised that in the last chapter but that took a life of its own away from where I thought it would go.   
>  This story is sort of taking on a hint of my own life when I was younger. Some of the things I put into Julies montage was personal experience I have been through. So, I hope it was not to out of character for her. Enjoy the next instalment.

Events of last Chapter:  
“Julie, I want to kiss you can I” asked Luke.  
Looking down at Julie all he can think is no matter if she is crying, she is the most beautiful girl in the world.  
“Yes, Luke you can kiss me it feels like we have been waiting for this for so long” stated Julie.  
With that Luke bends down capturing her lips.

The kiss starts off slow. Each trying to find a smooth rhythm. Slowly learning what the other likes. Luke can tell that Julie is not used to being kissed. She is slightly off balanced. Like how she is holding his arms instead of his neck. Pulling back, he just looks at her with tears in his eyes.  
“Baby, I…. that was… I” Luke stuttered. He was not sure how to put that kiss. He only had Alex to compare to. He is not even sure how to explain the brief relationship with Alex to Julie. Alex is the only other person to invoke these feelings in him.  
“I know Luke. That was…. Can we do that again” asked Julie.  
Without answering her he swoops back in kissing her heavier than before. Putting more passion in to it. He slowly began to move his hands up her back. Rubbing up and down slowly. Invoking a small moan from Julie.   
Causing her lips to open slightly. Allowing his tongue into her mouth. Slowly stroking and exploring her mouth. His longing to kiss her finally being released. Slowly she starts to respond back to his movements.   
Tentatively exploring his mouth. Drawing out small moans. Her hands one on his shoulder the other moving to his sides holding on as the kiss becomes passionate. Slowly Luke starts to move her til her back is on the side of the garage.   
Out of sight Luke drops his head to kiss between her neck and shoulder. Trying to mark her as his. Wanting everyone to know that she was his. He did not really care what anyone would say. Julie had been Luke’s the moment that he landed in the garage.  
“Jules, can you jump up for a second.” He really wanted her higher up. Her legs around his waist.   
“Ok” said Julie.   
“You feel so good baby. So good. Soft, warm and all I want to do is hold you. You are mine, Jules” stated a passionate Luke.  
“Hmm, you are mine also Luke. I have been yours since you looked at me and said I was a human wrecking ball. No one has believed in me quite like you do.” Julie said on a shiver.  
Just now realizing where they were. The temperature just now registering with her. Luke felt her shiver and knew that he needed to warm her up. Focusing on her pulse point he started to lay several kisses on her neck.

“Luke, I’m starting to get cold and this wall is not doing me any good. Why don’t we go up to my room? That way we can talk some more and maybe get into comfortable clothes.” Julie said as she leaned back in for a small peck.  
“MMMM…. Jules that sounds good. Why don’t you head on in and I will be right up after I change? Maybe you could wait to talk to Carlos tomorrow. I kind of want you to myself tonight.   
Being able to hold you and cuddle after not being able to for so long is all that I want. Yes, I may want to kiss in there some where but nothing more. I don’t want to pressure you or lose you.” Luke let out.  
“That sounds wonderful Luke. And you would never lose me. You had me the moment you decided the band needed my powerful voice. Now let me down and I will sneak in.” said Julie.  
Luke had not realized he was still holding her pinned to the wall. He slowly let her down trying to avoid any awkwardness. He knew that he wanted her, but they were not ready for that. They need to work into things touching was still so new that he did not want to have something happen.

Meanwhile in the Garage:

“What do you think they are talking about Alex? I mean they been out there for a while. We all went through this together and yet they are acting like we are not here. I’d love to be able to hug or hold our sister and take comfort from that” stated an upset Reggie.  
“Reggie, man I have an idea what they are doing. Think about it have you ever seen Luke react to a female like he does Julie. Him crying not from pain due to the shocks, but because he was about to lose Julie. Our sister has a way of getting under your skin and she is under Luke’s. I have a feeling they will be together after all this.  
We are going to have to give them the space they need to figure it all out” stated Alex.

Luke walks in at this point in a hurry. He wants to get back to Julie. It already feels like a millennium since she was in his arms. He cannot believe that simple touch of her feels like he is home. He does not realize the looks the boys are giving him.  
“Ah, Luke are you ok. Where’s Julie we want to tell her goodnight before she goes to bed” asked Alex.  
“She already headed up to change into her night clothes. Sorry boys she said to tell you goodnight and she would see you in the morning” says Luke.  
He had finally located is muscle shirt and sweats. He was just going to poof up to her room once he was changed.   
“Why are you in a hurry? We need to talk about everything that has happened. Including the fact that it looks like you finally gave in to the oozing chemistry you both have. As her brothers we both want to know what the heck is going on” states an over emotional Reggie.  
“Ok, hold up Reggie. It almost sounds to me that you think that I would take advantage of Julie. You have known me for over 25 years. You know that I would never do something that she herself did not want to happen. Both Alex and you know me better than that. We all have been through to much for you to think that.  
And yes, we gave in to that chemistry not that you have a right to judge our feelings. Julie and I could have lost each other tonight do you understand that. All we want is to spend sometime together. I love you boys; Julie loves you boys, but you got to give us time. I am not going to hurt her. Hurting her would hurt myself.   
Now, I’m done here I have my girl waiting on me and I plan to spend every minute possible with her” says Luke as he storms off.

“GOD DAMIT. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING REGGIE. NOW YOU’VE GONE AND DONE IT. ONCE HE TELLS JULIE WHAT YOU IMPLIED, WE ARE GOING TO BOTH BE IN TROUBLE.” STATED ALEX STORMING UP TO THE LOFT.

“OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE” THINKS REGGIE…….


	5. Ch 5 Juke, Alex Explained, and Overprotective Reggie Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next step to last chapter. Luke telling Julie about what Reggie said and Experience level discussed.

CH 5: Juke, Alex Explained, and Overprotective   
Reggie Talk

Disclaimer:   
I do not own Julie and the Phantoms that is Netflix’s. If I did own it there would have been news on Season 2 by now. 

Ok I know that I left the last chapter on a cliffy and I am sorry about that, but it felt right to me. I am loving the positive feed back on this. To the ones wanting more I am working on it. My thought process is a little bit lengthier than most so I will get posted as fast as I can.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Last chapter events:  
“Ok, hold up Reggie. It almost sounds to me that you think that I would take advantage of Julie. You have known me for over 25 years. You know that I would never do something that she herself did not want to happen. Both Alex and you know me better than that. We all have been through too much for you to think that.

And yes, we gave in to that chemistry not that you have a right to judge our feelings. Julie and I could have lost each other tonight do you understand that. All we want is to spend some time together. I love you boys; Julie loves you boys, but you got to give us time. I am not going to hurt her. Hurting her would hurt myself.

Now, I’m done here I have my girl waiting on me and I plan to spend every minute possible with her” says Luke as he storms off.  
“GOD DAMIT. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING REGGIE. NOW YOU’VE GONE AND DONE IT. ONCE HE TELLS JULIE WHAT YOU IMPLIED; WE ARE GOING TO BOTH BE IN TROUBLE.” STATED ALEX STORMING UP TO THE LOFT.  
“OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE” THINKS REGGIE…….  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Combined POV:

I cannot believe those two. They seriously think that I would pressure Julie. Never in a million years would I do that. I mean dam we just got together. I have been technically dead for 25 years physical love is not even on my mind beyond kissing.

Approaching Julie’s door, he hears her singing. It is an unbelievably soft melody. It makes him wonder if this is the song that she wrote for them. Knowing that she is expecting him he softly opens the door to hear more of the song.

“Here in front of me   
They’re shining so much brighter  
Then I have ever seen  
Life can be so mean  
But when he goes, I know he doesn’t leave”

Oh, man that is something. Luke could not believe that she wrote that. It sounds so beautiful, just like her heart. He could not take it anymore he needed her in his arms. After what Reggie said to him. He needs her comfort and voice.

(Knocking)

“Baby, is it safe for me to come in. The boys really upset me. Well, I should say Reggie upset me. Alex kind of just stood there” stated Luke.  
“Yeah, it’s safe. What did he do to you” asks Julie?  
She was kind of hoping he did not pick up the fact that she was singing Perfect Harmony. She knows he wants to hear it, but she is just not ready. She wants to be able to use the piano.   
“Well, before we get into Reggie’s issues, I noticed that you were softly singing when I came in. Was that the song you wrote for us” asked a determined Luke.  
“Yes, Luke it was but its not at where I want it to be. I want to be able to sing it for you but with the piano. I want this to be perfect. It’s taken us so long to get to this point that “Perfect Harmony” needs to be performed at just that perfectly” says Julie.   
“Baby, from what I heard it will be amazing. I will not rush it for you to perform it. Glad I caught a glimpse of it. I know that the rest of it will be beautiful. Everything you do is always beautiful just like you” Luke spoke softly.   
He could not help softly running his hand through her hair. He did not plan on rushing her singing or even having him sing it with her. Their passions were the same. If you rush, then mistakes are made, and he does not want any of that.  
“Ok then thanks for understanding. Now stop distracting me what am I killing Reggie for” asked Julie.  
“Oh man, Jules. He started questioning what we were doing outside the garage. He came off like he was jealous and that I was forcing myself on you. How can he think that Jules? We have known each other for 25 plus years we grew up together. He practically accused me of raping you” stated an upset Luke.  
“He what? You would never pressure me Luke. Every time we have kissed so far, I have not stopped you. We have waited for so long to be together. Doesn’t Reggie realize that. We could have lost each other tonight. Everything we do I know I can trust you. I am going to have a nice long talk with the both of them.   
Luke you know that you are the first real boyfriend that I have had. I know that you may have more experience than me with you being older. But if I did not want you to touch me, I would tell you. Please do not let Reginald keep you from me. Us being able to touch is amazing” stated a passionate Julie.  
“Oh Baby, I know just being able to touch you I can’t get enough. Your so warm, kind, loving that your touch just breathes it. Holding you is the best feeling in my world. I never had that when I was alive. All I physically cared about was music. I did not really have relationships.  
The boys were all I had. I did not want to go into this tonight, but you need to know that I only kissed one other person besides you. I know this is either going to freak you out or scare you, but I want you to know” stated a scared Luke.  
He did not know how this would go. He really did not want to bring up Alex right now. But he was so tired of her thinking that he has so much more experience than her. He needed her to know that it was just a couple kisses. One to let Alex see if he was gay and the other was Alex comforting him when he ran from home. They never were really in a relationship and he never considered himself gay. He liked girls.  
“Luke what’s going on your scaring me. What did you kiss a guy or something? I am not going to be upset it was along time ago. Your past is just that history if you want to tell me I will listen. But please know that you don’t have too.” Stated Julie.  
“It is something like that Jules. You see the only person I really turned to before you was Alex. I was the first person he told that he thought he was gay. So as a good friend that I am I told him to kiss me to find out. It seemed to confirm to him that he was gay because he had admitted he thought he had a crush on me.   
I never thought of him as more that my best friend and brother. We had kissed only twice back in 95. The second time was when I ran from home. He was in the studio that night. I came in crying it took me a while to calm down to tell him I ran. He just sat there holding me.  
I was leaning into him for comfort. When I did not stop crying, he kissed me to snap me out of it. I swear Jules that is my only experience. I have never been in an actual relationship. All of this is new to me too” confessed Luke.  
Julie could not take it anymore. She understood that those were only two occasions and she did not blame them. Alex and Luke always seemed closer. This explained it they lean on each other. They were family she understood that. They were more like her, Flynn, and Carrie then she thought.  
Reaching out for him she pulled him into the biggest hug she could. Just holding him for a few seconds. Pulling back, she leaned in to kiss him. It was already to long. The passion picked back up before she knew it. They had started walking backwards to her bed.   
“hmmmm. Luke please.” Julie asked.  
“What do you need baby?” asked Luke.  
“Just you Luke just you” demanded Julie.  
Luke was in pure heaven. He thought for sure that Julie would slap him. But as he laid her down all he wanted to do was hold her. He kissed down her neck leaving small bites along his way.   
He started to trail his hands down her sides til he reached her legs. Hooking one around his hips. Moving his lips back up to hers. Deepening the kiss for a second before pulling back.  
(panting)

“Jules are we okay” stated Luke.  
“Even after that session your still worried. Yes, sweetheart we are fine. It just made me realize that you and Alex are more a like us girls then I thought. I am not mad. I love all parts of you Lucas Patterson. Even the awkward parts that you do not like to explain. But thank you I love you more for it” stated a truthful Julie.  
“Thank you, baby. We can deal with Reggie in the morning for now I just want to hold you. I want to see what you look like in the morning. Be able to wake up to your beautiful face” says an emotionally charge Luke.  
“I want that too sweetheart. Just to awake to you holding me will be a dream come true. I will deal with one Sir Reginald. My overprotective brother will not know what hit him. I think that he knows that if not I am betting Alex already knows what is coming. I am guessing Alex stayed quiet because he respects us enough to let us figure this out.   
He loves us both. Reggie does not let the protective side of him out much. But with me he does. I will handle him. I will go out to the studio to handle him once I talk to Carlos. Dealing with my little and big brothers should make for an interesting day but for now let us sleep” stated Julie.  
“Okay baby” sighed Luke.

He was already half asleep during her explanation. He feels sorry for Reggie. Tomorrow is going to be a long emotionally charged day. 

To be continued…..


	6. Morning Juke & Big Brother Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with the next morning. And the conversation on why Reggie went into big brother mode.

Disclaimer:   
I do not own JATP. Netflix and Kenny have that right. If I owned it Juke would have happened at the end of season one with a confession. Now I know I have not updated in a little over a month. But I have been trying to figure out how to write this chapter.   
I have been slightly stumped in how to right this chapter. See I could not help but picture what this conversation would look like between me and my brother. I have been trying to channel my overprotective brothers’ tendencies to Reggie to make it feel more real. So, I hope you all enjoy it.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LPOV:  
Luke slowly starts to wake up. He almost thought that last night was a dream. That him and Julie were not trying. He hoped against hope he was wrong. She was everything to him. If he lost her poofing out of existence would be nothing.  
Opening his eyes, he was slightly startled that he was not in the garage. Wiping his eyes, he looks around realizing that he was in Julie’s room. Memories started to comeback to him from the night before. Realizing that the weight on his chest was Julie.   
She had moved to being half on his chest with her legs entangled with his. He did not want to wake her. But he could not help but lean down and kiss her forehead. She was just so perfect to him. He does not know what his afterlife would be like without her.  
Slowly running his hands up and down her back. He starts to think about what Reggie said last night. He knew that Reggie seen Julie as his sister. He was glad for that. He was not glad for Reggie butting into his relationship with Jules.  
He is going to let Julie handle it. He knows that she is about boundaries and Reggie is stepping over several. He just hopes that it does not create panic attacks in either of them. With Reggie not handling arguments well at all. This could turn out worse than it needs to be.  
He did not realize the amount of time he spent rubbing Julie’s back till she started to move. Slowly waking up he decided to lean down to lightly kiss her lips. A whispered “Good morning baby. How did you sleep?”  
“HMMMM…. morning sweetheart. I slept like a baby last night. Having you next to me kept my nightmares at bay” Julie told him.   
He was so glad that he was a safe place for her. He always worried that he was not enough for her. Before they were able to touch, he thought that a normal human would be better for her. He knew that there was a possibility she had a slight crush on him.   
He had hoped that at some point she could have met someone. Even if it was Nick. HE would have been happy for her. But now that he has her, he would not give her up for anything. He just hoped that Reggie would not mess this up.

JPOV  
Julie had started to worry. Luke had not said anything in about 5 minutes. She knew that he was worried. She knew that her conversation with one Reginald Peters was going to be big. But she could not have him butting in.  
She has boundaries for a reason. She loved each of her boys. She meant what she said to them they were her brothers. But she needs them to trust her and Luke. They were brothers first. She could not come between them. She wouldn’t’.  
“Luke, sweetheart. What is going on it that head of yours. Your being way to quiet. If this is about Reggie please do not stress over it? I promise everything is going to be okay. I will not let this come between us and the guys. I know that I need to talk to them both.  
Alex will not be much of a problem. From what you said he just stood there and let Reggie sprout that nonsense at you. My talk with Alex will not be as bad but I tend to talk to Reginald first I will send Alex to you. Because I don’t want to upset his anxiety and it sounds like Reggie is my bigger problem” Julie explained to Luke.   
“I know Jules. But I can not help but worry. You all have anxiety. It could cause you all to freak out. I trust that you will handle this, but I will worry regardless. I love you and I do not want to lose you. I love the boys it just makes everything more difficult than it should” Luke told her.  
She had been getting ready as Luke and her were talking. She wants to get out to the garage. All this worrying needs to stop. Reggie was causing to much stress. They have had enough to worry about the last few weeks this should not be one of the causes.  
“Baby, please let the worry go. You have been so strong over the last few weeks let me deal with this. I promise if it gets to be too much, I will call for you. I know that everything will be fine. Now, let us head down to the garage. The quicker I deal with an annoying big brother the quicker I can deal with the annoying little brother” Julie stated before a kiss to his lips.  
Holding hands, they made their way down to the studio. 

Entering the garage Julie let’s out aloud:

“Reginald get your ass down here now. We have somethings to discuss” yelled Julie.

The more they walk into the studio the madder Julie gets. She couldn’t help it. Reggie believing that Luke would force himself on her. Luke was the sweetest, kindness, most protective person. He was always looking out for all of them.   
Putting them first before himself. Now that he has the one thing, he’s always wanted Reggie goes and pulls this. Reggie knew that all Luke ever wanted was to be loved for himself. And she does love everything about Luke.  
He’s just as insecure as the rest of the group.   
“Reginald, I said, NOW” screamed Julie. She can tell that she is somewhat scaring Luke. That she is showing so much anger, but she could not help it. She was going to protect him too.

Alex was the one she seen first. He was slowly approaching her his hands held up in submission. “Jules, please. I told him last night what he said was wrong. We both know that Luke would never do that. Please, just talk this out rationally. Luke, talk her out of this please” stated a freaked-out Alex.  
“Sorry, Alex I don’t think I can. I know she plans to talk to you but you’re not who she is mad at right now. I can not stop this. You know how a little sister must talk or scream it out with her big brother sometimes. Well, this is that moment for her and Reggie” stated Luke.

RPOV  
I’m currently a chicken. I’m up in the loft listing to my baby sister yell for me. Alex and Luke just do not get it. Well maybe Alex does since he had a little sister before we died. But see Luke hanging all over Julie just makes me nervous.   
Luke is my buddy yes. But I know what goes through teenage boys’ heads since I am one. It’s going to progress into kissing if it already hasn’t.   
I know where it’s going to lead. Julie is too young for that. Having known Luke’s past helps me with this insight I won’t let him do any of that with her. Not my little sister she is going to stay pure and untainted by Luke.  
“Reginald, I said NOOOWWWW” screamed Julie. Oh god she is mad. Can’t she see that I am trying to protect her. Keep her safe.

I slowly come out of my hiding place in the loft. Alex looks worried. Luke is passive. Like what is about to happen does not matter. What does that possibly mean for me? I finally look up from the ground and look at Julie. I can practically see the steam coming out her ears.  
She should never look like that. I’m starting to think I should have just kept my mouth shut. Telling Luke that I thought that he would rape or force himself on Julie. I knew deep down was crossing a line with him. I never thought about the boundaries I was crossing with Julie and suddenly it is becoming hard to breathe.   
I cannot lose my little sister to my own stupidity. I know this is going to be a battle. 

JPOV  
Oh my god! He is taking so long to get down here. The longer that I wait to do this the madder I get. I need to make Reggie realize that my personal life is just that mine.   
Ah…. Finally, so that’s where he’s been hiding up in the loft. “You ready Reggie. You knew that this was going to happen. Now Luke and Alex can you please go into the house I rather have this conversation in private” asked Julie.  
“Sure Jules. I know that whatever needs to be said is between you and Reginald” Luke stated. He gently kissed her on the cheek and walked out with Alex.  
“Take a seat Reginald. Because I have to say this, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought. How could you imply that Luke would ever harm me? That boy has done nothing but protect me. He would do anything to make me happy. Even if that meant that he himself would be lonely.  
You have absolutely no idea what I have been through were boys are concerned. You never asked. Luke knows what my life has been like we have talked about it. I did not think that you needed to know. You and Alex are my brothers I love you both. But the way I love you is not how I love Luke.  
I need you to trust me and Luke. We know what is best in our relationship. You should know that if I feel uncomfortable with something that I will talk to Luke about it. Somethings need to change in as of right now my relationship is off limits.   
I do not care if you want to joke with Luke about things you find funny, we do. But that is it anything that is intimate is off the table. Unless Luke brings it up to you or Alex. Am I clear” stated Julie?  
She needed Reggie to understand that she is fine with the boys talking about things. If Luke wants to talk to them about personal things its up to him. She can not have Reggie thinking that Luke can not go to him because of this.

RPOV  
Oh man! What have I done? I knew that she was going to lecture me. That is nothing new. I’m always the one that gets yelled at besides Luke. She’s right Luke needs to be the one to talk to me and Alex.   
“I’m so sorry about all this sis. I knew once Luke stormed off last night, I did wrong. Alex yelled at me after I said it. I just could not control my protective side. I know that Luke would never ever force you. I know that you are truly his first real relationship. That you both are trying to figure all of this out.  
I just do not want to lose all of you. I feel like I’m the last one standing. You guys have each other. Alex has Willey once we can find him. I have no one. You all are my family all I’ve got.  
Please tell me that I did not just lose my sister. Please. I understand that I need to stay out and respect your boundaries. But I can not lose you” cried Reggie.  
He felt so lonely now. Having stated the real reason, he said everything to Luke. He did not want the boys to know that he was that lonely. Having parents that fought all the time caused more than his fair share of abandonment.

JPOV  
Julie walked over and sat down.   
“Reggie is that what you think. That we are just going to focus on our relationship and nothing else. You know that we would never leave you. We are family. Nearly losing you all to Caleb nearly killed me.   
My bond to you all is so strong. We are not going anywhere. Your important to all three of us. I think we all need to sit down now. Talk about all these changes. I won’t have you feeling this way. We still need to figure out if you all can be seen. I still need to talk to Carlos too.   
But for now, I think we need a hug don’t you. I promise your not losing any of us. So please big brother stay out of my personal life. I will always love you but talk to me. I’ll always be here to listen. I just hope you know that I will protect Luke and you all” smile Julie.

With all that out in the open Julie pulled Reggie into a deep hug. Nothing is going to be settled till they figure out many things. But hopefully everything starts falling into place. She felt a huge weight lift off her knowing one brother is handled. 

The next will be Carlos. She’s put that off long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been a while since I posted. I have been stuck on how to write this and finally had a break through. So I hope that this chapter turned out ok.


End file.
